Dancing on Starlight
by Kylelover101
Summary: Just one more dance, that's all they wanted.


**Hello Everyone, this is Kylelover101 with another Outsiders one-shot. I wanted to do something I never usually do and that's write about Mr. And Mrs. Curtis! And why not? They're every kid's dream parents. There isn't that many out there on Fanfiction and I figured I might as well contribute to the cause, without further ado, please enjoy and remember I own nothing at all. :) **

* * *

**Dancing on Starlight.**

* * *

Darrel Curtis was a spunky eighteen year old even after the second world war. Returning home in early May to his hometown in Tulsa he yawned, stretching his arms.

"Man, that sure was a long ride." He yawned once more. He had been on the road for about three hours, his back was killing him and he was tired. Some nice rest and a warm dinner would do him wonders. Darrel tugged up the long dirt drive way to the white farm house where he knew a happy family would be waiting for him. He smiled opening the door.

"Hello? Anyone home?"

There was silence until a pair of heel-shoes clicked their way to the living room. There stood his mother, long auburn curly hair and bright green eyes. She nearly dropped her dish towel as she ran towards her son.

"Oh, Darrel!" She cried. "You're home."

He smiled, hugging her tightly back.

"Yes. I'm home."

He opened his eyes, mentally pinching himself to make sure he wouldn't wake up in the trenches on an island in the pacific. Nope. He was home, the smell of sawdust, country air, fresh tomatoes and other "home" smells filled his nose; along with his mother's lavender perfume. She gripped her son once more before letting him go.

Darrel sighed, smiling. His mother was getting old, but she still had spunk.

Speaking of which, she slapped his cheek.

"That's for leaving!" She scolded. Darrel nodded, rubbing his red cheek. His mother sighed, smiling. She placed her hands on her hips, taking a look at her son. He had grown the last time she saw him, nearly two years ago when he lied about his age to join a war. He was probably six-two, towering over her thin, tiny body. His hair was cut short, military style and his sailor suit fitted him well.

"Well, come, sit." She pulled him to the couch. "Tell me, what would you like for supper?"

"Actually, mother." Darry rubbed his neck. "A few of the guys and I were going to the bar to celebrate tonight, if you want you can come."

She waved her hand. "Naw, naw, you go. I want you to have some fun." _Lord knows he probably needs it for what he saw_.

Darrel looked unsure. "You sure? I don't want to leave you alone after I just got back-"

"No, no. I'll call over some girl-friends of mine we'll play cards. You have a wonderful night Darrel." His mother insisted. Darrel smiled sweetly at his mother, kissing her cheek, promising to be back soon to eat a late dinner with her.

* * *

The bar was filled with Sailors and Marines, the noramaly smoky depressing-boondocks bar would have been a death trap for drunks, but tonight it was lively, filled with girls and booze. Darrel had stuck to only a few drinks, taking stupid photos with his war buddies and chatting away at victory.

Darrel was talking to his best friend, when he felt his sleeve being tucked.

He turned around and his eyes widened at the most beautiful, blonde haired, blue eyed girl wearing a white poof-dress. Her smile belonged to an angel, her lips curving, softly.

"I don't mean to impose, but may I have a picture with you?" She kindly asked. "I'd love to have a picture of a Sailor."

Darrel nodded, taking a picture with her.

Soon, they got to talking.

Her name was Stacy, she was from Northern Oklahoma city. She was here visiting her grandparents. Darrel spoke of how he had just returned from the war when a lovely song came on the jukebox. Smiling as he looked around, then to Stacy. She blushed.

"Well, Miss Stacy, may I dance with you, tonight?" He held out his hand and she took it.

_Dearly Beloved_ was playing and Stacy and Darrel moved their bodies to the music. Stacy's dress flowing in and out like a blooming flower. Darrel smiled sweetly, wishing this dance would never end. When the song ended a new one played, but both adults never stopped dancing, like they both wanted to continue.

And approximately fifty dances later, Darrel and Stacy were dancing to their wedding song. Their feet gliding on starlight that seemed to dance the night away.

After their first child, Stacy named Darrel Shayne Curtis, Jr. Darrel and Stacy danced together, slowly in the living room of their new house in Tulsa, Darry in Stacy's arms, Darrel's arms around Stacy. Together they shushed little Darry to sleep.

They did the same to Sodapop when he came along and to Ponyboy too. They began dancing late at night when they were sure the boys were asleep. Their final dance came the night before they left for their second honeymoon. They danced to an Elvis record in the kitchen while cooking dinner, while packing for their trip, heck while they went out the door.

They were going to Southren Tulsa, to the old bar, to play that Jukebox one more time. Stacy even packed her old white dress she could still wear and Darrel packed his sailor suit.

They just wanted to feel the wooden creeky floor boards once more. They wanted the moon to hang low in the midnight sky.

But now, they dance on clouds. Twirling his wife, 'round and 'round. To the sweet records of polka and country.

_They're Dancing on Starlight. _

* * *

**Man, this was a heart breaker to write. But still ever so lovley! Please review. :) **

**-Kylelover101 **


End file.
